


狛枝犬受害者联盟

by 憧れ (Silver_Acetylide)



Series: ダンガンロンパ [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Being an Asshole, M/M, Post-Game(s), Pre-Relationship, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Acetylide/pseuds/%E6%86%A7%E3%82%8C
Summary: 狛枝凪斗 / 日向创，斜杠前后有意义。一些温馨（？）的日常。充满脑补和私设，只是很想写拆家疯狗而已。
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: ダンガンロンパ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002783
Kudos: 7





	狛枝犬受害者联盟

日向创深吸一口气。  
拧动钥匙。咔哒一声传了出来。门轻轻开了一条缝。

「我回来、了……」

眼前是什么样的人间地狱啊。  
从玄关就能闻见焦煳味。仿佛经历过炸弹一般，锅碗瓢盆碎得满地都是。

狛枝凪斗连头发上也沾着黑炭，倚在沙发上迷迷瞪瞪地掀起眼皮：「……啊、欢迎回来，日向君。」

「狛枝，你……」  
「啊哈，这个吗？我不小心把金属制品放到微波炉里了。」

虽然说是「不小心」，但那家伙的表情并没有显露出分毫的罪恶感。他甚至为自己能造成这种规模的惨剧而十分骄傲似的，将腿交叠着搭在茶几上，露出轻松又惬意的表情。

任谁看到那副样子都会发火的吧。  
但是想到狛枝凪斗的常识有多贫乏，日向创只是揉着太阳穴长长地叹了口气。

「抱歉啊，我不应该把你留在家里这么长时间的，狛枝。虽然说今天的工作有点忙，但既然是我主动申请监督你，就应该负起责任来……」  
「就是说呢，」狛枝凪斗煞有其事地点头附和，「预备学科不在真是麻烦死了，都没人清理。我可是被迫闻着焦味睡觉哦？」

日向创有一瞬间捏紧了拳头。  
算了，他这么大的人了和狛枝计较什么……

「是我不够注意，下次我会把菜装好再出门的。厨房和客厅我会清理，狛枝你先去洗个澡换身衣服吧？」  
「……唔。」

「狛枝？」日向创奇怪地瞥去一眼。

狛枝凪斗半梦半醒的，好像马上又要睡过去的样子。  
难道是一直在等他回来吗……？

日向创走过去，轻轻拍了拍他：「狛枝？醒醒，先洗个澡再睡吧？这样不是很难受吗？」

「……啊啊，日向君。」  
或许是还没有清醒，狛枝凪斗口齿不清回应着，搂住他，亲昵地在他颈边蹭了蹭。白色的发丝刮在皮肤上痒痒的，有种在饲养大型犬的错觉。

白色的衬衫沾满污渍。狛枝注视着那里，心满意足地弯起眼睛。  
「这样、……你也变得脏兮兮的了。」

·

「我说啊，狛枝。你是不是也差不多该考虑工作了……？」

一年。  
未来机关高层提出的监督时长只有一年而已。 

虽然日向创没有特别留心过这件事，但现在回过头来看，无论怎么算，狛枝凪斗作为前·绝望残党受到监督的时间也已经绰绰有余了。这期间与他同吃同住的日向创并没有发现他再度陷入绝望的迹象。不如说是变本加厉地、成为了比以前还要狂热的希望信徒。

如果现在让狛枝凪斗到未来机关工作的话，共事的大家肯定都会热烈欢迎的。印象里，苗木诚也说过好几次「支部很缺人」这种话。性格很恶劣这件事撇开不谈，从修学旅行的时候就觉得了，这家伙的头脑还是很聪明的。有个精明的同事会很愉快的吧？  
……虽说是这样。

「为什么我非要去不可啊。」  
狛枝凪斗只是摆出一副好像在说着「那是什么，真碍事」一样的表情，把问题丢了回去。

「怎么了，日向君是厌烦我了吗？嘛、即使如此，我也不会离开的。既然自告奋勇要监视我，就要做好永远不能摆脱我的准备，这不是当然的吗？我是最低劣的垃圾渣滓，所以充满希望的大家都不愿意来监视我。只有预备学科的你答应了。啊哈，连趋利避害的生物本能也没有的预备学科，真是连阿米巴原虫都不如呢。」

「那是、……也不用说得那么难听吧，狛枝！」

狛枝凪斗合上手中的书。  
「那时候如果后悔就好了呢，日向君。」

·

「那时候如果后悔就好了呢」……话是这么说。

正如狛枝凪斗所说的那样，77 期、78级生都知道他的性格有多麻烦，一个愿意管他的都没有。  
万一日向创也不同意，他们就只能联系总部另外找人了。

但是谁能放心把他交给无辜的、不清楚他本性的其他支部成员监视啊。  
嘛、确实那样日向创会轻松许多。消灭绝望残党的工作已经足够烦心了，不需要再多一个人给自己添乱。交给别的支部的话，就算出了问题也不会牵扯到自己。无论怎么想都是最优解吧？狛枝凪斗似乎也很奇怪为什么他没有那样选。

没有亲眼见证过的人，是无法理解那家伙的棘手之处的。  
只有日向创 **相信他的恶意** 。就是这么回事。

·

「我回来了……等、衣架？！」

用来挂衣架的横栏不知怎么被弄断了。  
阳台前本来清爽地晾着的衣服东倒西歪，皱巴巴地摊在地上，似乎还被踩了几脚，脏兮兮的。上面还附着某种色彩斑斓的液态物凝固的痕迹，一看就很难清洗……那是颜料吗？

狛枝凪斗彼时正立在阳台前，若有所思地托着下巴、望着这一片狼藉。  
听到玄关传来的动静，他瞥了一眼，很快目光又移回去：「欢迎回来，日向君。」

「狛枝！这……到底……」  
「预备学科的衬衫那么土气，居然还能得到改头换面的机会，日向君应该感谢我才对。这不是变得好看多了吗。虽然这种程度在充满才能的本科生面前不足挂齿，但我说不定有一点艺术的天分哦？」

日向创抓着被染得花里胡哨、看不出原来颜色的衬衫：「怎么办，明天穿什么……」  
「记性竟然差到这种程度，真是令人绝望。明天是休息日不是吗？反正又不用出门，日向君什么都不穿也可以吧。」

「不穿？！你在说什么啊……！」

「啊哈，难道说预备学科也有羞耻心吗？」  
狛枝凪斗抱着手臂，浑身发抖。

「——明明有最基本的羞耻心的话根本不会入学的。真是笑死人了。」

·

无论怎么想都很奇怪。  
二人正并排坐在沙发上。狛枝凪斗一身小恐龙样式的毛绒连体睡衣，瘫在电视机前，休息日模式全开（虽然他一天都没有工作过）。而日向创只穿着平角裤，拘谨地将双手放在膝盖上。

「所以说，狛枝你到底是怎么想的，真是搞不懂你……」  
「不是很好吗，日向君又不会感冒。」

日向创一时不知道他指的是「笨蛋不会感冒」还是「人造希望的身体不会感冒」。都很让人火大就是了。

「比起那个，」狛枝凪斗伸了个懒腰，「我肚子饿了。日向君差不多该抱怨完、老老实实去做饭了吧。」

「为什么不是你做啊！」  
「嘛，如果日向君不介意我投毒的话也不是不行？」

「……我去做饭。」


End file.
